


The Talk

by RussianWitch



Category: Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: They are celebrating the fact that Bridget is allowed to drink again by—drinking.Some truth comes out.





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd

“Who were you with?” Bridget hears herself asking, in a tone that implies Jack owes her some kind of explanations based on their—history, history seems like a good way to describe the whole thing. Of course, he doesn't, and he sort of does, he was almost the father of her child, after all, so Bridged gets to be nosey, at least a little.  

"With? With? Oh, well, my publisher arranged the whole thing," Jack shrugs, "I'm not sure—he, my glass is empty!" The bottle is as well because they've been relaxing, celebrating the fact that Bridget is allowed to drink again by—drinking. They hadn't planned it, what they had planned was a nice supper out of the house, but waiting for Mark—they'd gotten distracted and now they are drunk.  

"Your publisher shouldn't do that," she decides, offering Jack the bottle, and using it as an excuse to lean against his chest, "on account of you not being—," and then she remembers.  

Jack Qwant is not—taken? Monopolized? Available? Or, rather, he is available to everyone because he isn't—she wishes Mark would come home already, being a barrister he'd be far better at pinning down what Jack Qwant is, or isn't. 

"I told him! But apparently it looks better when I am with someone, and well—," he shrugs a little helplessly, "it's not like I can bring you guys, or you know—like you'd want to come!" 

Strictly objectively speaking, Bridget understands that they wouldn't be having any part of this conversation, if they weren't sloshed and maybe, just maybe Jack just said something he wouldn't under normal circumstances. 

"But we would!" She objects practically crawling into Jack's lap because he sounds upset and she can't have that. 

This is of course how Mark finds them. 

They end up staying in.  


End file.
